


Harmonize With Me

by britishflower



Series: Star Squad [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Filler fluff of Cange and Castor trying to vibe check the twin star
Series: Star Squad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644637
Kudos: 3





	Harmonize With Me

Castor wasn't going openly admit it but he was half sure that Cange didn't know what he was doing.

The cheifling had set him on the bed with his brother who was DYING BY THE WAY but that fact was being strongly ignored. Castor didn't doubt Cange knew what he was doing since the hybrid was the only one who had his Star currently but the method seemed unconventional.

Castor was holding Pollux's hands while cupping the star between Pollux's hands. Cange was very adamant that what he was doing would work or help them in a way.

"Close your eyes," Cange said in his harsh russian accent.

Castor did "Cange are you sure this'll work?" He asked.

"You know what my father said when I started changing colors?"

Oh No.

"It's perfectly normal for a creature like me. You know what he said when one of my brother's started changing colors?"

"You have brothers?"

"Two and a sister but that's besides the point. You either DIED or took the medicine we had."

Must have been a lot less medicine than he expected the hybrid to have. Harsh family too.

"Okay. Vibing Time."

Castor heard a floorboard creak "Relax, in this moment I want you to clear your mind. You are not Castor, he is not Pollux." 

Cange must have changed because his harsh voice was velvety smooth and warm. He felt something, hands very soft and very welcoming, card through his hair.

"In this moment, there is no two or half. You are one person."

One hand was shifting and Pollux's hands felt hot with fever.

"Slow deep breath in."

Innnn.

"Slow breath out."

Ooooout.

"Keep doing that, and let all your troubles go away."

Innnn.

Ooooooout.

Innnnn.

Oooooooooout.

"Deep down, in the center of your being. Not Castor, not Pollux but both. Do you feel anything?" 

He wasn't sure what to feel but he had something. 

"Nod or shake, if you feel anything at all."

A nod.

"Good, now-"

"Hey guys we got rides to find an onion plant that could cure Pollux but it's with some creepy people who I'm not sure to trust." Sadie said as the moment of serenity shattered entirely.

"Gods DAMNIT!" Cange shouted in his harsh voice.


End file.
